thedicklickbrigadefandomcom-20200215-history
Privilege Checked: The Best of The Dicklick Brigade (Volume 3)
Privilege Checked: The Best of The Dicklick Brigade (Volume 3) is the third compilation album by the Dicklick Brigade. Starting where Night of the DLB: The Best of The Dicklick Brigade (Volume 2) left off, it covers the period between NPP and I think I'll try to participate in this. Last one I did was Reroll I think?. Following the pattern set by volume 2, it's lengthy and serves as more of an anthology or reference for hardcore fans than an easy introduction to the group's work. Seeing the need for a shorter and easier compilation album, but not wanting to be forced to omit worthy tracks, Malcolm also compiled a shorter, career-spanning compilation (entitled The Essential Dicklick Brigade (Albums 1-52)) to be released later the same day. Disc one can be downloaded here: mediafire.com/?2amt3hi37zzwyty Disc two can be downloaded here: mediafire.com/?z5u0ck381mjh599 Track listing ;Disc one (Heads) # "Hawaii, 1945" - 0:50 # "The Deakleak Brigade" - 2:08 # "The Death of Puss" - 2:24 # "On the first day of Christmas my true love (#Deak) gave me Centipede Hz" - 0:50 # "48 Feet 91 inches (prod. by Space Bachelor, feat. Jake Gyllenhaal)" - 5:03 # "Lets smoke marijuana cigarettes, guys!" - 3:01 # "were can I find one blog with all the dicklight brigade albums or something like this?" - 1:38 # "Of the Conveyor Belt, Into a Furby" - 3:12 # "Dumbledores gay fantasies" - 1:50 # "Drum and Bass (with no Bass) aka Drum" - 1:45 # "Ballad of Rainbow Dash" - 1:11 # "Can't Nobody Fuck The Based God's Bitch" - 5:16 # "Latex Macro Furry Cock Vore Fetish Song in G" - 1:07 # "Waves Were Made" - 1:01 # "DDD" - 2:20 # "I Wanna Be Just Like Marilyn Monroe" - 2:15 # "Last night of the Chocolate-empire" - 2:12 # "A Little Folk Song in Memory of the Feels" - 2:29 # ">pour cereal >open fridge >all out of milk >my song when" - 2:16 # "Malcolm Makes Shitty Ableton Chillwave in a Half Hour Using His Mid 2009 iMac (just like le neon indian lel XD)" - 3:00 # "I'm going to kill myself" - 2:09 # "Oh fuck, I almost forgot about le dlb tonight" - 2:49 # "PSI Slamming" - 3:24 # "Drum & Bass IN YO FACE" - 0:50 # "Ableton Loops" - 2:47 ;Disc two (Tails) # "Cuba Libre" - 2:19 # "I think Malcolm should just start up a whole new thread honestly, these inadvertent gets smell like cheese" - 3:23 # "Olavo de Carvalho" - 2:46 # "Root Reggae" - 1:32 # "mago chocolate" - 3:21 # "utahjazz gets noticed" - 4:15 # "Cat Cat Where Are You Cat" - 1:22 # "Party Tonight" - 2:04 # "Stuart Berman did 9/11" - 6:38 # "Noussaint" - 1:31 # "Arab Analog (Live)" - 3:05 # "Traditional Disco Music" - 1:19 # "Basic Hip" - 3:47 # "How To Write and Record a Song by TANK of PinkleTank Who I Should Be" - 4:11 # "Russian Chicks are Fucking Hot" - 1:09 # "rectagon" - 5:07 # "We're going to go on break for a long while after this one right?" - 4:53 # "the best game ever" - 3:46 # "this one doesn't count. (HANL/Danny Brown remix)" - 3:08 # "Casiocore Tumors (In My Head)" - 2:16 # "Hey Guys, I got Rid of My Tumors (Pt. 2)" - 2:23 # "sheebly jeebly beebly deebly" - 4:27 # "Malcolms Swag (feat. M.I.A)" - 1:35 # "See You Later" - 2:27 # "All my faith in mu has been restored" - 0:35